


Pyscho

by Gaynessontopoficecream



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbians, Pining, school setting, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynessontopoficecream/pseuds/Gaynessontopoficecream
Summary: Joy is the student council president of her high school, and she couldn't help but fall for the school's star volleyball player, Wendy. Too bad Wendy thinks she's crazy.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 29
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A close reveluv friend of mine gave me this idea after we saw Joy pulling on Wendy in Pyscho. We both came to a conclusion someone needed to write it. So, I'm taking a knock at it. And writing this helped me cheer up a bit about the Wendy situation. Hope it does the same for you.

“I GOT IT,” Wendy screamed before she jumped up to the net. The ball above her didn’t stand a chance once she reached her arm around to power slam it on the other side. 

Once she reached the ground her teammates came up to her with slaps to the rear and hi fives. 

“Wendy you keep playing like that and you’re out of practice for the day.” Seulgi, the volleyball captain, said from the bleachers. With her gaze down at her notepad, scribbling away. 

“I swear you do this every time.” Rolling her eyes Wendy geared for another play. She had on her usual practice gear, but a new addition was added to her outfit a few weeks ago, a knee brace. 

Without even giving the team a chance to make another play, you could her Seulgi’s whistle warning. 

All the players looked towards the bleachers, where their captain was standing now. Pointing at her victim. 

“I do this every time because I care about our star player not getting into another accident.”

“But-”

Her whistle blew again. 

“Okay, everybody continue with your plays. Wendy you can come sit with me.” 

Feeling the blood rush to her head she hurried to her captain, before she would mouth off. 

She sat with a humpth next to her captain. 

“At this rate I’ll never get any practice.” Wendy was tempted to bump Seulgi with her shoulder, but she wanted to lose her already scarce practice privileges. 

“I already know you practice here during the weekends. So I doubt your missing anything.” Seulgi looked at her best friend with a smirk. Her eyes squinted with her grin, making her look like a happy bear. 

Surprised, Wendy said, “How do you…?” Now she was really ticked off. 

“You’re admirer tipped me off.”

Seulgi pointed her eyes to the opposite side of the gym. Where the student council was setting up the flyers for prom. Most of the members were younger, but there was one that did stick out from the rest. She was of course dressed in the school’s uniform but her black skirt was raised enough to look different from the rest. Her top was also on it’s second button, leaving room for imagination. The tie accompanying the top was looser than what was allowed, but her position allowed for many privileges. This member’s name was Park Sooyoung. 

While the underclassmen were helping each other with the posters, Park Sooyoung had her back to them. Staring blankly at the volleyball players. Not even being coy at her gaze towards Seungwan. 

Wendy avoided her unreadable gaze. “I wish she didn’t make it so obvious.”

Seulgi shrugged. “I don’t know, I find her staring cute.”

“Of course you do. ” Wendy was now annoyed. Not even her best friend could back her up.

“I don’t know why you keep avoiding her.”

Wendy’s shoelaces now seemed more interesting than ever. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Ahhh ok…” Seulgi weight on the bleachers disappeared. Looking up Wendy saw Selgi walk down the bleacher row. 

Confused, “Wait where are you-”

Her question was interrupted by a way too close greeting. “Hello Seungwan.”

Wendy looked way too fast to see Sooyoung’s face next to her. She jumped back. 

“Shit,” Seungwan exclaimed. 

Sooyoung sat down next to her without warning. “So, I guess you’re out of commission today huh.” Her eyes didn’t leave Seungwan’s but she was trying really hard to avoid hers. Her towering figure over Seungwan didn’t help either. 

“I mean if I’m sitting here, what do you think?” Seungwan knew her tone was cold, but she had her reasons. 

“Don’t be so rude.” Sooyoung brought her hand up to Seungwan’s face, presumably to wipe some sweat off the volleyball players face. But Seungwan was quicker and jerked back. 

“Don’t be so close and I won’t have to be.” 

“Someone’s a little quick on their feet today.” 

“I have to be when I’m dealing with-,” Sooyoung quirked her head in question. “Nevermind. Why are you here?”

Sooyoung face brightened. “I just came to say that you really taught that ball a lesson earlier.” She tried to mimic Seungwan’s actions earlier with a slam herself, but her movements came out a lot more graceful and slow. 

“I keep telling you, you don’t have to talk about sports with me.” 

Sooyoung crossed her arms and fake pouted. “And why not?” 

“Because you sound like a nark when you do.”

“So? A student council president shouldn’t know those kinds of things anyway.” She fanned out her definitely school illegal acrylic nails, checking them for any chips. 

“Is that why you’re not helping you’re cronies over there.” Seungwan pointed to the opposite side, where one of the members managed to tape their hand to the wall. 

“President’s give orders, they don’t do them.” She said it as if it was obvious. “Anway I already did my fill of flyer hanging when I was an underclassmen.” 

“I’m sure you did your fill of stalking too.” Seungwan muttered. 

“What was that?” Sooyoung’s voice carried an octave higher, clearly annoyed.

“I’m just curious how you have the spare time to follow me around, when you’re so busy.”

There was a pregnant pause. 

“Seulgi needs to keep her mouth shut once in awhile.” 

“Seugli, didn’t do anything wrong.” Seungwan poked Sooyoung’s chest. “It’s you.” 

Sooyoung caught her wrist, clearly enjoying the skin contact. “What’s so wrong about checking in on your love once in awhile. I already barely see you at school.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to see me at school.” 

Sooyoung’s expression slipped a bit, but her happy facade was back up in moments. “And why not?” Her grip on Seungwan’s wrist loosened, giving her time to snatch it away. 

“I’d rather not have a psycho as a girlfriend.” And with that Wendy walked off, speed walking her way to the girls locker room. Leaving Sooyoung stuck on the bleachers.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“You know she called me a psycho today.” Joy was walking speedily through the halls of their high school, SM High. With her junior friend, Yeri, trailing her trying to keep up. 

“You don’t look too pissed about it.”

“I mean yes of course not, she finally talked to me after weeks.” Joy abruptly turned a corner, meaning Yeri wasn’t too far behind. 

“It’s just I’m tired of this back and forth. It’s literally been years.” She finally stopped at her destination, her locker. Yeri nearly bumped into her, but like it was a habit Joy stopped her motion with her hand without looking. 

“Freshman year right?”

Joy shrugged with indifference, “And she continues to ignore my feelings. Like have you SEEN me. I’m a fucking bombshell. My personality may be a bit wonky, but I’m loyal to a tee. I just don’t understand.” As she was ranting she slammed her many books into her locker, making the most noise in the small hallway. 

Yeri cringed with every loud bang. “I mean maybe your approach is a bit…”

Slamming her locker close Joy turned to her. “What’s wrong with my approach.?” She face Yeri with wide eyes. 

“I mean you do come off a bit…” Yeri made a face and wiggled her hand in circles towards her head.

Joy’s eyes blew up even more, she then took a deep breath and let it out. Her usual smiley expression was back on. 

“Is bitchy the word you were going to say?” If this wasn’t Yeri, Joy would of went the fuck off. But Yeri had been a close companion to Joy ever since her bubbly self walked into SM high. She was the first person that wasn’t afraid to speak her mind towards Joy, where others usually lied to her face to keep on good terms. With Yeri it wasn’t like that. 

“More like crazy, but I’m really trying to remove that from my vocabulary. So, we’ll go with bitchy.”

Joy eyed her for a moment. “Me? Crazy. I can handle bitch but crazy…” 

Yeri grabbed Joy’s arm, wanting her next words to reach her close friend clearly. “You stalk Wendy after school hours. You put notes in her locker every week, when our school doesn’t have slots in them. And you somehow found out a way to memorize her schedule. I’m actually still confused on that-”

A finger came up to Yeri’s mouth in a shushing motion. Patience was wearing thin on Joy. 

“Okay...when you’re saying it out loud it sounds crazy.” Joy then removed her hand to fix her ring on her left hand. You could tell Yeri’s words were starting to nag at her. 

“I’m just saying Joy. Maybe you should be a little bit more…” Yeri came close to Joy and her hands came up to smush both of her cheeks. “...gentle.”

“That’s tough for a person with wough ewges.” Joy spoke while her cheeks squished. 

“I’m sure you can figure it out.” Yeri patted her cheeks a bit before releasing her. 

Joy gave her a look before leading them both to the cafe. This would give Joy plenty of time to think over some things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me forever to update this. Anxiety and school got in the way, now that we're all stuck in quarantine I have time to write lol. Enjoy!

Joy had a lot to think about after her talk with Yeri. 

Her fingers practically danced across her keyboard as she was working on her school’s prom ticket template. Someone from her council was supposed to do it, but they were taking forever. So Joy took it upon herself to get the job done.

She was almost done when an unwanted thought popped back into her mind. 

Frustrated she pushed herself away from her desk, leaving the template unfinished. She got up to pace around her spacious room. 

Joy’s family was pretty well off, giving Joy and her sisters a pretty spoiled life. In every house she moved in her family had to have a pool in the back and every yard was big enough for dozens of animals to run through. Her room seemed to be the only thing in the house that didn’t match the perfect image. 

Her walls were littered with many posters of female singers and her floor was a bit messy with arts and craft supplies and scattered clothes. The only thing that seemed to be tidy was her big fluffy red bed, still made up from that morning. 

Out of habit Joy stepped over her many things on the floor and continued pacing. Wondering out loud. 

“Am I crazy?” she said to herself. It’s not like she was going to extreme lengths to get with Wendy. She could be scaling trees to see through her window while she’s changing or “popping up” after every class she took. But after thinking this over, she realized that those were things she has thought about doing in the past. 

Keyword on “thought” because it’s not like she’s done it. The idea was just there. Swirling in her head. 

“Damn, maybe I am.” She plopped herself in her bed and moaned. 

‘Why is she the only one I can’t act normal around?’ Joy thought as she smashed herself against her sheets. 

Joy was a capable girl. She became the top of her class before freshman year even started and she was admitted as student council president unanimously. Socially she was known as the queen at her school. She had it all looks wise and she was known for her outgoing nature, so that came with a lot of her peers being intimidated by her. Or worse, thinking she was just a pretty face. 

But the first time Joy locked eyes with Wendy everything changed. 

It happened.

The “It” in question was a whole lot of gay. 

Wendy wasn’t the first time she had feelings for a girl. There were inklings when she was younger. 

That one time in kindergarten when she would follow this cute olive skinned girl around to play.

Or that one emo girlfriend she had in elementary school that wanted her to listen to MCR every fourth hour. 

But Wendy was different. Joy just didn’t know why yet. 

Thinking about all this had Joy feeling warm. In her cheeks, her ears, and her…

...yep. 

Without even thinking her hand traveled down and her eyes closed. Her mind filled with thoughts of only one girl.  
\----------------------------------  
“You know I still don’t know why you choose to live down here.”

Seulgi and Wendy were traveling down the creaky steps of the latter’s basement, where her bedroom was. 

It didn’t smell like a typical basement, it actually smelled pretty nice. Wendy kept a pretty clean place, but the many times Seulgi has visited she wasn’t surprised if she saw a centipede or two sprinting across the floor. 

“It’s the only place my mom wouldn’t stay for too long. This is the only way I get privacy in this damn house.”

They both settled on her big white bed, pulling out their supplies to “study” for that day. 

When they both knew all they were going to do for hours was hangout and talk shit.

“I forgot how scared your mom is of bugs.”

“Yea I think she’s more scared of them then of me being gay.”

They both looked at each other for a moment. In agreement they both said “nah” in unison. 

“It’s a close second definitely though.” Seulgi said. 

“Definitely.” Wendy tried to laugh it off. But her mind drifted to the downpoint of having a homophobic mother. 

Wendy’s mother has accepted a lot of things when it came to Wendy, but her sexuality was not one of them. Her Korean mother could not simply accept that her eldest might like girls, so it didn’t come to Wendy’s surprise when her mother hinted she should have a male date for prom this year. 

“I’d rather you go alone Wendy.” Her mother said at their dining room table last week. “I just don’t want you to have any regrets.” Her mother gave her a meek smile, not knowing she was breaking her own daughter’s heart. 

“But on to happier topics,” Seulgi showed Wendy her phone. On it was a beautiful two piece suit with garters and chains. 

Wendy took the phone to get a closer look “That’s your prom outfit?” 

“Yea I thought I would go for something more,” she made jazz hands ,“anti prom.” 

“This screams anti prom. Damn those chains are cool as fuck.” 

“Thank you.” 

Looking at Seulgi’s outfit made Wendy a tinge bit jealous. 

If their moms were on a scale they would be total opposites. Seulgi’s mom loved Irene as much as her own daughter and accepted all of Seulgi. She wished her mother could do the same, but it didn’t seem like that was going to happen anytime soon. 

But over that tiny bit of jealousy she was happy her best friend was able to go to prom with her girlfriend. Those two were pretty much a match made in heaven and they deserved it. 

“What is Irene wearing?”

Seulgi rolled her eyes. “That brat won’t even tell me. She said it’s a surprise.”

“I wouldn’t say that too loud, she might hear you.” Wendy snickered. 

“She can’t punish me for saying the truth.” Seulgi stuck out her tongue. Changing the subject off of her, Seulgi asked, “Soooooo…”

Without even guessing Wendy knew where this conversation was going. “No, I do not have a date yet. Would you stop asking me?” Her voice sounded edged, but it was without intention. Her short temper was getting the best of her. 

“I’m just wondering, because you have an obvious candidate.” 

“If you’re talking about Joy, no.”

Seulgi pulled on her arm, shaking her a bit, “Why not?” she whined. “You guys used to be all over each other a few months ago.”

“And that was a few months ago, people change.” Wendy said while trying to pull her arm. 

Wendy often didn’t like to think about the incident that happened between her and Joy. And her friend wasn’t helping a bit to let her forget about it. 

“I feel like you’re not telling me something I should know.” Seulgi tried to stare her down to make her give in. It almost worked. 

“I promise you it’s nothing. And did you forget about my mom being against me dating girls?”

“Who said your mom has to know about your prom date?”

“I’d rather not go through the trouble of doing a gay switcharoo. I am comfortable going by myself, Seulgi I don’t know why I have to keep telling you this.”

“BECAUSE YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND WHO I LOVE A LOT AND I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU LONELY ON PROM NIGHT THAT’S WHY.” she yelled in Wendy’s ear, almost breaking an ear drum. 

“You’re so dramatic.” 

“And you’re so gay.”

“Yea you are, but what am I?”

Seulgi cringed. “That was the most corniest shit.”

Wendy hit Seulgi with a pillow, resulting in a friendly but deadly pillow fight. Distracting them from the prom talk moments before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be back next week with another chap, I don't want to make any promises but it's most likely happening lol. Be safe y'all and stream 'not by the moon' by got7. <3
> 
> Seulgi's suit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/853080354404923932/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics=Flashback
> 
> Enjoy!

Wendy didn’t know if it was senioritis getting to her, but it felt like everybody was staring at her today.

It was now the next day, a Friday at that. Wendy just got to school and it was the eery hours of the morning, but it felt like the atmosphere around her was bubbling.

Wendy decided to ignore it and rummaged through her locker. Getting the books she needed for her first hour.

‘Hopefully this day goes by fast’ Wendy just wanted to skip class to go straight to volleyball practice. She missed the feeling of watching the ball travel around the court, and the waiting anticipation to be the one to touch it next.

She hasn’t been able to have that feeling in the past few weeks, since before winter break she fucked up her knee trying to dive at a ball.

It was now February and she was still healing, but it was getting better day by day. The season started and she’s been on the benches since the beginning but she’s been trying to tell Seulgi that she could get back out there.

Speaking of that devil…

“You check instagram today?” Seulgi pretty much came out of nowhere next to her.

Still concentrated on her books, “What’s on instagram?” She doesn't even know why Seulgi asked since she knew Twitter was her breeding ground.

“Okay so you didn’t good.” She heard a relieved sigh from her best friend.

That did not sound good.

She closed her locker and gave her a confused look.

“Is it something I should be worried about?”

“I mean knowing you…”

Seulgi left the sentence drift. This stupid suspense was getting annoying now.

“Are you going to say it or leave me hanging?” Wendy said hurriedly.

“Will you promise me you won’t freak out?”

“Now you know I can’t promise you that.” And she was right. Wendy could worry someone's head off.

Without saying anything Seulgi unlocked her phone and showed her the screen.

Wendy didn’t even have to read the username to know who it was from.

On the screen was a rose. A simple rose held by someone with perfect manicured fingers. The caption on the post said:

Would you go to prom with me?

With Wendy’s insta tag right next to it.  
_____________________________________________________

**Freshman Year: First encounter**

_‘How could someone look that good in jogging pants’ Joy thought as she gazed at the new girl across the hall._

_Pretty much everyone in this high school knew each other from middle school, or were related. This left for a lot of new faces being recognized pretty quickly._

_“I hear she’s a transfer from Canada.” Irene said to her._

_Irene was a year above her, but they were close friends from the first time they saw each other in 7th grade._

_Faking indifference Joy looked at her friend. “That’s something different.”_

_“Also heard she can speak english too.” Irene gave her a look that was smug. She knew her too well._

_“Very...different.” Joy scoffed, trying to show on the outside that this new girl didn’t affect her but on the inside her heart was beating a mile a minute._

_“You know you should go talk to her.” Irene nudged her a bit._

_Joy just stayed in her one spot, watching the new girl still. It was after school and Joy and Irene were on their way to a student board meeting. It probably wasn’t good to be late._

_But she stayed in her spot._

_“Either go say hi or we can go to this meeting.” Irene said, noticing that Joy was pretty much frozen._

_And she still stood there._

_Done with waiting Irene decided to take matters into her own hands. “HEY NEW GIRL.”, she shouted._

_Joy wanted to kill her. Before she could do that she saw the new girl look up at them out of the corner of her eye._

_She quirked an eyebrow at them and gave the two a shy wave. Panacking Joy yelled, “What’s your name?”_

_Giving an awkward smile, “Uhh, Wendy.”_

_The randos in the hallway probably thought they were crazy._

_Panicked at the silence Joy blurted out, “My name is Joy.”_

_A shy smile made its way on Wendy’s face. “Okay...that’s great.”_

_Not knowing what else to say Joy said a quick bye and started walking._

_Like really fast._

_Irene tried to keep up with her while they fast walked it to the meeting they were probably hella late for._  
___________________________________

Yeri was trailing behind Joy who was speed walking to their student board meeting.

“You know she’s going to find you eventually.” Yeri said a bit out of breath.

Joy stopped and turned to Yeri. “She hates school shit like this, she wouldn’t interrupt our meeting.” Joy spoke with confidence but her insides told a different story.

Even if Joy carried this aura around her, it always seemed to break when it came to Wendy. Posting that instagram post was nothing out of her area, boldness was key when it came to her dating style. But she has been avoiding Wendy all day because she was afraid of the answer she would get.

And she was sure it would not be something she would like. A few months ago she would have thought differently but now she wasn’t so sure.

They both walked into the meeting and were met with members, but there was an obvious outlier in the back of the room. An outlier with a volleyball uniform and her signature ponytail.

Joy’s heart seemed to skip a beat looking at Seungwan, and she had a bit of trouble going up to the podium to make announcements.

Seungwan’s eyes didn’t leave hers and she had her arms crossed across her chest. She looked like she wanted to hurt something.

Joy continued the meeting like there wasn’t a small lesbian staring darts at her from across the room. But her members snuck looks at Wendy every once in a while, since they probably saw the instagram post.

“That’s all for today, I know this meeting was short but I think I pretty much covered everything.” Joy said this while trying to make a beeline for the door but Wendy was of course faster.

“President Sooyoung I think I have a question.”

Joy timidly looked at Wendy. She had a smug look on her face.

“The meeting is-”

“Why did you tag me in your promposal post?”

Silence carried throughout the room.

The members were all just watching like this was a movie. This was probably the first time they saw their queen bee stumble.

“Uh...I-”

“Because I vividly remember telling you to stay away from me.”

Joy literally felt like a knife went through her heart. She knew Wendy and her had their up and downs but she didn’t know it was that bad. How could she say that when they were so close just a few months before…

She felt like just running away from the room and crawling into her bed crying until she couldn’t anymore. But something came over her.

She squared her shoulders and walked towards the volleyball player, who was surprised at her getting closer.

“Well, I propose to you a bet.”

“What kind of bet?”

Joy pointed a finger at Wendy’s face. “If you can find a date to the prom I will leave you alone forever.”

Wendy looked at her like she had something extra up her sleeve (she did but that's besides the point). “And if I don’t?” Wendy said.

“You have to be my prom date.” Joy stuck her hand out to shake. “Is it a deal?”

Wendy took a moment. She had about a month before prom. Promposal season already started two months ago and it was starting to dwindle down already. It would probably be next to impossible to find someone who didn’t have a date already.

‘But I at least have to try.’ Wendy thought.

She shook Joy’s hand, both of their hands clasped tight. Fire behind both of their eyes for different reasons.

“It’s a deal.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So, how are you going to scrounge up a date in three weeks?” 

It was now the next week and Wendy and Seulgi were at lunch. 

“I have no idea.” Wendy sighed and covered her face with her hands. 

She really needed to learn to stop making bets when she was angry. Especially when it came to Joy, but it seems like she just couldn’t help it. 

“I’m sure there’s still some guys you can ask.” 

Wendy groaned.

“The next time I make a stupid decision stop me.” Wendy mumbled from underneath her hands.

“But you always make stupid decisions.” 

Wendy looked up at her, frustrated. 

“No I don’t!” 

Seulgi gave her a look. 

Okay maybe she did, but most times they didn’t come back to bite her so fast. 

It’s just Sooyoung...was very different. 

With being the queen bee of the highschool Joy got everything she wanted. The popularity, the grades, the money, and looks seemed to be in her favor all the time. 

But Wendy did not want to be one of those things. 

“You’re being a bad best friend right now.” 

“You’re really asking you’re very gay friend to find you a beard. Like that doesn’t sound strange to you.” 

Wendy gave her a pout. 

“If I remember correctly. I was the one that helped you ask out your future wife.” 

Seulgi’s blush couldn’t have come faster. “Alright let’s look at some candidates.”

They started looking around the cafeteria. Most of the boys they pointed out had partners or were not going to prom. 

“What about Park Jinyoung?” Seulgi hinted towards the lunch table in front of them. 

He had his attention on Jackson Wang, who was making wild gestures to their friend group. They all bursted out in laughter while Jinyoung just stared at him, giving him a small smile. 

She knew that look all too well. 

"I think he may have an eye for someone else." 

"Okay then...hmmm." Seulgi turned her gaze to the next table. "Vernon?"

Vernon was known to be a nice guy, but he was a bit spacey when it came to people. Or just things in general.

"My mom would think he's a pothead."

"I thought she smoked back in the day?"

Even though Wendy’s mom was conservative now, back in her prime she was known among her peers to be a bit of a wild spirit. Guess she decided to clean up after she had Wendy.

“You know after she became saved she stopped doing stuff like that.” 

And that's when Hanbin passed by. 

"Hey guys." He gave a small wave. 

They both watched him walk by while giving him a small wave back smiling. His aura was welcoming and he always had a nice smile on his face.

They sat there for a moment before the same idea popped into their head.

* * *

**_Freshman Year: First Game of the Season_ **

_Joy was talking with Irene in the hallway when a flyer on the wall stopped her. It was for the first volleyball game for the girl's team that year._

_"Wow I didn't know Kang played." Irene said beside her. Joy couldn't quite ignore the tilt in her voice when she said that, but her attention didn’t waver on Wendy's face with the rest of the team._

_She glanced at the bottom to see that the game was today at 6._

_"I think we should go."_

_\-----------_

_Joy and Irene arrived a bit late due to council obligations but it wasn't awkward when they arrived at the bleachers for the home players._

_"Do you even know how this game works?" Irene asked from beside her._

_Joy could really care less about sports, but…_

_"No idea."_

_They looked on to see the players move across the court. It took a moment to pick out Wendy from the rest but she eventually saw her with her always present high ponytail._

_The team was so coordinated on the court they did plays without talking. Irene was fully engaged enough to yell with the medium sized crowd._

_Wendy was small, but she made that up in speed. She moved like a bullet across the court. Her team outfit would have swallowed her up if she didn’t have the shirt tucked in so tight._

_This was probably the first time’s Joy wished she played sports. Just so she could be a bit closer._

_Joy was so focused on Wendy she didn't even notice the game was coming to a finish_

_“Wow I think this is the first time I've been excited about sports.” Irene got up to stretch while Joy was still transfixed._

_The rest of the team were heading towards the locker room. Getting ready to head home from the winning game._

_"...same."_

_Wendy looked up at the bleachers and locked eyes with Joy. It took a moment for both of the girls to register they were having a stare off before Wendy looked away, catching up with her teammates._

* * *

Wendy arrives home with a new number in her contacts. 

After seeing Hanbin at lunch the two girls jumped at the opportunity to ask if he was going stag for prom.

_"Yea I think I'm just going to go alone this year."_

_"How about you go with Wendy?" Seulgi pushed Wendy a bit in front of her._

_"Do you like me?" Hanbin had a cool look on his face, he seemed to be taking this out of blue confession well._

_"No, but I want to get Sooyoung off my back."_

_He wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion, "Who?"_

_"Joy." Wendy said she forgot no one really called her that...except her._

He agreed and said he had no problem with it and they exchanged numbers. Looks like Joy wouldn't be getting what she wanted after all. 

In her mind she thought she would be a little happier about this, but a stinging in her heart told her otherwise. She happily ignored it. 

She walked into the kitchen, searching for something to eat. While she was scavenging she heard the front door open. 

"Seungwan, are you home?" her mom said from the living room. 

"I'm in the kitchen ma!" 

Her and her mom weren't as close as they used to be, but they were comfortable with each other. Not comfortable to the point where she would accept her daughter but there were other good things. 

“You better be glad I love you so much or I would have quit today.” She sounded exhausted. Wendy scoffed, knowing her mom was lying.

She worked at the most gayest place a woman could work at, an auto shop. Even though she came home tired everyday she loved her job. Cars were her life and she loved the inner workings of the complicated metal beasts.

“I didn’t tell you to have a kid when you were 18.” 

“Hey, your dad was pretty convincing at the time.” Her mom pointed at her. She really didn’t need that image in her head. 

“That was so not needed.”

Her mom stuck her tongue out and her. She sat down to sigh and moved down to massage her tired feet. 

"How was school today?"

Wendy grabbed a banana from the fridge. Should she really tell her this early?

"I found a date for prom."

She looked at her mom to see a big smile on it. "A boy?"

Here we go.

"Yes, a boy." It took everything in Wendy to not roll her eyes. 

Her mom clapped and jumped a bit, if her mom was emitting big homophobe vibes right now she would have called it cute.

She then bombarded her with a bunch of questions about her date. Making it an exhausting evening for Wendy. 

But at least she had the solution to the Joy problem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long ass wait like always. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this fic before the year ends lol. I have a tumblr (for my fanfics) now so make requests, andddd Black Lives Matter. 
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gayicecream


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I’m taken._

Joy woke up to see those three words on her instagram promposal. Her heart reacted first while she curled herself up in her bed.

“Fuck.” She didn’t think that Seungwan would find someone so fast. Maybe she should have made the post one week before prom. 

Joy was already starting the day off to a bad start and it didn’t help that she barely had any sleep last night. Her laptop was still open from the paper she was working on. 

Joy acted like she didn’t have to get ready for school to click through Wendy’s profile to get to her dm’s. 

Imyourjoy: So you finally accepted my proposal? ;)

She feigned coyness but her heart was hammering out of her chest. 

todayiswendy: didnt you see my reply, im goin with someone else

Imyourjoy: Who?

Todayiswendy: does it matter? All you need to know is tht we not going to prom together. 

Joy rolled her eyes. She forgot how horrible her texting was. 

Imyourjoy: I won’t give up hope just because you got some poor boy to go with you. And your texting skills are just as bad as I remember. 

Joy almost didn’t send the message, because it had more snark then she intended, but she was just returning some energy. 

Todayiswendy: whatever

She then went offline. 

Joy huffed and rolled out of bed. She needed to find the boy going with her love. 

Could she even call her that?

* * *

**Sophomore Year: First 'Stalking'**

_Joy was pacing outside the gymnasium's entrance, debating if she should go inside._

_It was after school and most students were at home or in a club. In Joy’s case she was supposed to be at a council meeting, but she ended up outside Wendy’s volleyball practice._

_How she got her schedule isn’t really something she wanted to share._

_‘I’m sure people watch practices all the time.’_

_‘But wouldn’t it be weird if I’m the only one there?’_

_Joy was starting to think she was in over her head with this. Usually when it came to people she liked she was bold and daring. Maybe a bit invasive but she was working on that._

_At least she was self aware of it._

_Taking a deep breath Joy hurried inside, she tried hard not to look at the girls that stopped stretching to look at her hurriedly walk to the bleachers. S_

_She didn’t look up until she heard them counting again through their stretches._

_Looking around she was glad that there were people with her on the bleachers. Scattered and only about a hand full, but that still counted as people. This made Joy relax a bit._

_“Okay team let me see a few serves.” A loud voice shouted. Joy looked around to see who it was, to lay her eyes on a small girl with fierce eyes._

_‘I think her name is Seulgi’ She recognized the name from some of her morning classes and the first game she attended._

_The team formed a line and one by one they got a ball and served it cross court. Joy quickly searched for Wendy and she couldn’t miss the ponytail she always sported._

_It bounced every time she walked a bit, which was a bit endearing._

_Time seemed to pass by quickly as Joy spent all practice pretending she was getting homework done, while on occasion she would look up to see what Wendy was doing next._

_Two hours passed by before Joy started to notice the team were starting to wrap up. Deciding this was her cue she started to pack up her supplies._

_“Is this going to be an everyday thing or?”_

_Startled, Joy dropped her books she was transferring to her bag._

_She looked up to see a sweaty Wendy looking at her. Wendy looked like the definition of tired right now, but she was still stunning._

_Joy really wanted to wipe her hair wisps behind her ear._

_“Is there something on my face?” Wendy's face went to wipe at her confused face._

_Without thinking Joy got up to wipe her hair away. It all seemed to happen in slow motion as Wendy stopped talking to look at her._

_She drew her hand back. "That was bothering me."_

_A pause._

_"My hair after a tiring practice was bothering you?"_

_Another pause._

_"Yes."_

_Joy hurried and grabbed her things, trying to make it out of there before she said something she couldn't help._

_"You know, I still didn't tell me why you were here." The volleyball player chuckled._

_This did not make Joy's chest hurt in a good way._

_Nope not at all._

* * *

Joy was reminded of her first volleyball practice viewing when she sat in her usual spot on the bleachers.

The team knew her enough to not stare but that didn't stop Wendy. 

She was doing runs around the gym when she spotted the president. 

Joy could tell from her spot she was not happy to see her. 

Which was expected but it didn't hurt any less.

She looked nice in her usual sweats.

'She looks good in anything.' Sooyoung thought carelessly. 

Before she knew it Wendy was in front of her. 

"I already told you I have a date." 

Joy shrugged. "Not to my face."

Wendy got gayingly close. 

"I'm taken."

Joy was not phased. She got closer to Wendy enough to where she could count her eyelashes. This made Wendy step down a bleacher. 

"That's not going to stop me you know."

"Well you should." 

Wendy thinking the conversation was done turned around. 

Joy begged to differ. 

Joy called out her name a couple of times, but was met with silence. 

"So did last summer never happen for you or was that my imagination?" 

Joy said this loud on purpose, this made Wendy turn around. 

"Sooyoung…" Seungwan said this in a warning tone.

"You liked me enough to ask me to prom a few months ago so what changed." Joy tried to keep her voice steady, but her feelings were starting to show. 

Wendy didn't say anything but her actions did. 

She quickly grabbed Joy's hand and dragged her out of the gymnasium.

\---------------------------------------

They walked quickly in silence as Wendy led them somewhere. 

Joy had an idea where. 

She stayed quiet while looking down at Wendy’s hand on her wrist. It didn’t hurt, but…

It was bringing back bittersweet moments that her love didn’t want her to remember. 

They eventually got to an empty art room. One that was abandoned long ago, for renovations that never happened. 

“Do you always have to make a scene?”

“You know I like the dramatics.” Joy gave lackluster jazz hands. Her eyes scanned the room. It still looked the same. When she returned her eyes to Wendy she saw her quickly turn her gaze away. 

Joy leaned back on one of the tables while Wendy stayed standing. 

Figuring Wendy wasn’t going to say anything Joy spoke, “Man this room is bringing back memories.”

Joy saw a small smile grace Wendy’s face before she slipped back. 

“I just couldn’t think of another place to talk.” 

“Yes, we did use to do a lot of talking in here…” 

‘And other things.’ But Joy decided to keep that in her thoughts. 

Ignoring Joy’s comment, Wendy continued. “Why did you say that back there?”

“I thought it was fairly obvious.”

“Well, it’s not.” 

Joy was starting to get tired of this. “You liked me a few months ago, and now you hate my guts. I just want to know what changed.” 

“People change.” Wendy didn’t even look at her eyes when she said it.

On instinct Joy sucked in her teeth. “Back then I was so confused on what I did wrong. Now you’re telling me your feelings just dropped for me?” 

“Feelings can change Sooyoung.” Wendy didn’t even look like she believed what she was saying.

“Common decency is also a thing Seungwan. You could have told me this instead of leaving me hanging like a coward.”

Joy was starting to see her cheeks become red, she was getting angry. 

Good. 

“It’s not my fault you didn’t take a fucking hint.” Seungwan took a step closer. 

Joy stopped leaning on the table. “You know I don’t remember you being this mean.”

“Learned from the best.” They were now inches apart from each other. 

“Most people I’m mean to deserve it.” Joy eyes dropped to Seungwan’s lips. 

“That’s funny.” Wendy’s face was still bright red, but there was something else there. 

Wendy was getting incredibly close for a person that didn't like Joy. 

Taking a big ass leap Joy asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Without saying anything Wendy’s hand came to Joy’s cheek, before leaning in to meet their lips together.   
  



End file.
